MÁS TE VALE QUEDARTE
by Midori no me Okami
Summary: Un solitario chico con aspiraciones negadas por él mismo y por el resto, un extrovertido y soñador rubio con grandes sueños por cumplir, y un ruidoso muchacho que los acompaña para descubrir también su camino.
1. I: ¿Tú?

**MÁS TE VALE QUEDARTE**

I: "¿Tú?"

Aquel parque era un lugar tranquilo cuando el sol caía hasta casi ocultarse, lo era siempre. Salvo ese día, donde sonidos de golpes y cinco siluetas desentonaban con la armonía del lugar. Cuatro jóvenes giraban en torno a un quinto que se tambaleaba, a duras penas, sosteniéndose en pie. Observaba, meticulosamente, los movimientos de sus adversarios, quienes habían logrado asestarle varios golpes de manera tramposa y cobarde al enfocarse más en usar sus habilidades que en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, a mano limpia.

Uno de ellos, alto y delgado, le estaba arrojando piedras con su telequinesis desde ya hace un rato, teniendo que esquivarlas para evitar ser herido por aluna de ellas (para lo cual, ya varias habían logrado su objetivo). El chico más pequeño de ellos era capaz de controlar las ondas de sonido y, sin poder evitarlo o defenderse siquiera, con un solo grito lo mandó a volar varios metros hasta chocar contra uno de los juegos.

Quizás perdió la conciencia por algunos segundos, bien sabía que no podría seguir así. Se tanteó la zona afectada, sintiendo como la sangre empapaba su mano; esos desgraciados le habían roto la cabeza y, para empeorar las cosas, se sentía mareado por el golpe y sumamente agotado. No era de sorprender que se encontrara así, llevaba ya un buen rato sin tener chance de defenderse ante la tortura que estaba recibiendo por una reverenda estupidez... Quería que eso acabara de una vez, pero no parecía que los otros tipos fuesen a dejarlo en paz hasta hartarse de jugar con él.

Vio a todos ellos con furia mal contenida, repugnándole ese barbárico comportamiento. Esa mirada fue la última chispa que hizo explotar la paciencia del líder de esa pandilla.

Es ahí cuando el más bravo de ellos decide atacar, recubriendo sus miembros con una aleación metálica dorada, abalanzándose sobre él para propinarle golpe tras golpe, casi aprovechando la vulnerable posición de su víctima, logrando romperle la nariz. Pero el tipo se detuvo casi al instante cuando notó que ya no podía usar su poder.

 **—Hijo de... —** Gruñó en cuando vio los erizados cabellos del moreno y sintiendo su habilidad desaparecer.

Recibió una fuerte patada en el abdomen y luego un certero puñetazo, con los cual, el chico de cabellos azabaches consiguió librase de uno de sus agresores.

 **—Lárguense y déjenme en paz —** Pronunció con una voz ronca, casi apagada **—. ¿No han tenido suficiente?**

 **— ¿Te crees que por ser una basura inútil te vamos a dejar en paz? —** Respondió el único sujeto que no le había puesto un dedo encima, aún **—. No tienes tanta suerte, esto apenas está comenzando, ¡Y vamos a divertirnos mucho contigo!**

El tono que usó en la frase y esa torcida sonrisa, sólo lo pusieron más nervioso; odiaba admitirlo, pero realmente estaba espantado. No sabía hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar ese grupo de delincuentes, ni cuánto más resistiría su cuerpo; tenía ya la nariz rota y una herida en la cabeza con sangrado abundante, realmente, la situación iba de mal en peor.

 **—Sabes —** Continuó hablando **—, muchos de los que me conocen, me temen por el simple hecho de tener una afición bastante turbia —** Se fue aproximando a él, intentando contener su estruendosa risa **—. Verás —** Lo sujetó del cabello y acercó su mano libre a su garganta **—, yo detesto a los débiles que se creen en la capacidad de ser héroes sólo por tener un poder tan inútil como el tuyo, ¡Me dan ganas de hacerles ver la realidad a golpes!**

La cara de ese psicópata era algo que sólo había logrado ver entre las expresiones de los más desalmados villanos... se empezaba, matando civiles y luego se avanzaba a gran escala, y de seguro él no sería el primero... Hasta allí llegaba, a la mierda todo su auto control, estaba sudando terror y sólo quería terminar aquella situación que comenzaba a salírsele de las manos. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era anular el poder de tan sólo uno de ellos, pero ¿Y luego qué? No podría contra todos, no sabía pelear y ello era una gran desventaja, sumado a las inmensas limitaciones de su habilidad.

Se resignó a continuar dando golpes en defensa propia y decidió esperar el primer corte apenas vio cómo la gigantesca mano del chico se trasformaba en una filosa espada. Cerró los ojos debido al agotamiento, creyendo que sentiría la filosa extremidad.

 **— ¡¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto?!**

Oyó la exclamación de uno de ellos, al instante abrió los ojos y vio cómo otro chico de cabellera rubia y alborotada se abalanzaba sin dudar sobre ese mastodonte encima suyo, propinándole una patada doble bien acertada en la cabeza. Quien sabe desde dónde habrá corrido para tomar tal impulso y lanzarlo con la suficiente fuerza como para que saliera disparado varios metros lejos de ellos.

El sujeto cayó a un lado de él, noqueado al instante por el golpe tan preciso en la mandíbula; luego de eso, lo único que lograba oír era su agitada respiración. Trató de no perder el conocimiento y regular su pulso; habían llegado a su rescate, no debía desfallecer antes de tiempo. Fuese quien fuese ese sujeto, era evidente que venía a ayudarlo, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de salir de ese embrollo antes de terminar probablemente muerto. Se levantó, logrando observar a su rescatador con más detenimiento: Cabello rubio alborotado con dos mechones cayendo en su cara, alto, de complexión delgada, pero con un marcado cuerpo.

 **— ¿Puedes pelear? —** Esa interrogante lo descolocó, ni siquiera había preguntado por su estado, eso le pareció sumamente raro, pero lo agradecía, de cierta forma **—. Repito, ¿Puedes pelear?**

El rubio giro su cabeza para verlo, mostrando una fiera y azulina mirada; ahora entendía por qué los rostros de los pandilleros mostraban pánico ante él, se veía intimidante, como una bestia a punto de atacar a su presa. Quien sabe qué habilidad tendría como para sentirse tan seguro.

 **—Sí, acabemos con estos tipos y larguémonos —** Respondió exhausto, aunque no fuese verdad lo que decía, se sentía ridículamente seguro.

 **— ¿Cuál es tu poder? —** Volvió a preguntar. Esta vez el pelinegro se percató de su grave y profunda voz.

 **—Anulo cualquier habilidad con sólo mirar a la persona —** Susurró para no ser oído por el grupo, que comenzaron a examinarlos con recelo y a rodearlos. Ambos chicos se mantuvieron a la defensiva, colocando espalda contra espalda **—, el problema es que sólo puedo con uno a la vez.**

 **—Ya veo —** Dijo y el otro sólo pudo sentirse inútil ante las circunstancias **—. Bien, si queremos salir de esto necesitaré tu ayuda; tu habilidad nos será muy útil, pero escucha, debemos calcular bien lo que haremos.**

¿Su poder siendo útil? Era la primera vez que alguien le decía tal cosa, y se la estaba comenzando a creer. Los sujetos se exasperaban ante la eterna espera, oyendo como los dos jóvenes susurraban; querían atacar y cobrarse el haber dejado inconsciente a su líder.

 **—Entiendo la idea, pero dime, ¿Cuál es tu habilidad? —** Cuestionó inseguro.

 **—Yo no tengo ninguna habilidad —** Sonrió radiantemente para calmarlo. En ese momento, el sujeto más agresivo se abalanzó sobre ambos y atrajo toda la atención del rubio **—. ¡Lo sabía!**

Reaccionó rápidamente, jalando al moreno, cambiando de lugares y estrellando ágilmente sus puños contra las costillas del otro, haciéndole retroceder y retorcerse de dolor.

 **— ¡Hazlo! —** Gritó para espabilar a su, ahora, compañero de pelea. El moreno rápidamente volvió en sí, activó su poder y anuló las habilidades del rubio más pequeño, evitando que los aturdiera con algún sonido **—. ¿Qué esperas?, ¡Ve a por él!**

Veía de reojo como el joven mantenía a duras penas una pelea con el otro corpulento pandillero, casi sin creerse que esa persona había ido en su rescate sin tener poder alguno con el cual enfrentar a sus oponentes. Si ése chico podía, ¿Por qué demonios él no?

 **— ¡Aizawa, cuidado!**

Apartó la mirada de su objetivo y en seguida recibió el impacto de una gran piedra en su hombro; había olvidado por completo el plan por la gran confusión mental en ese momento.

 **— ¡O—oigan muchachos! —** Hablaba atónito el más pequeño del grupo **—. Mejor larguémonos, yo no quiero más problemas —** Rio nervioso y, casi al instante, comenzó a sentir terror al ver que el moreno había reaccionado terriblemente mal ante la agresión por parte de su esbelto compañero.

Aizawa se había abalanzado sobre él, soltando toda su furia y frustración, anulando sus poderes, atrapando la garganta del otro con ambas manos y haciendo presión, cada vez más fuerte, causando que a su contrincante comenzara a faltarle el oxígeno. El chico arañaba las manos del moreno de forma desesperada, su cuerpo se retorcía intentando, vanamente, quitárselo de encima; sin embargo, había sido tal la descarga de adrenalina sufrida, que ni él mismo controlaba su propia fuerza y la razón comenzaba a nublarse por tantas emociones.

La reacción del rubio pandillero fue salir huyendo despavorido de la posible escena del crimen si las cosas no mejoraban o nadie hacía nada para salvar al pobre sujeto bajo las fauces de esa bestia sin control.

En un segundo, el mastodonte con quien el rubio estaba peleando, cayó al suelo, inconsciente y derrotado luego de varios instantes de golpes continuos. Alarmado y desesperado por el comportamiento del pelinegro, se lanzó cerca de él, intentando detenerlo antes que cometiera una estupidez que le arruinaría la vida.

 **— ¡Suéltalo, Aizawa! —** Lo ignoró completamente mientras sus ojos enfocaban un único blanco; estaba tan fuera de sí que no respondía al llamado **—. Aizawa, ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Suéltalo ya! —** Contrario de las órdenes, afirmó aún más su agarre. El rubio ya no sabía que más decir o hacer para que lo soltara, sin necesidad de lastimarlo, pero eso era imposible, así que simplemente tomó delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos **—. Perdóname.**

Fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de, con un rápido y brusco movimiento, darle un fuerte cabezazo. Inmediatamente, Aizawa aflojó sus extremidades y liberó al delgado muchacho bajo suyo, cayendo inconsciente a un lado y en brazos del mayor.

 **—Si puedes caminar, lárgate antes que te deje inconsciente como a tus amigos —** Pronunció sumamente enfadado.

El pandillero se levantó a duras penas y huyó como alma que lleva el diablo cuando esos ojos azules lo miraron con rabia. Apenas dejó de ver la silueta del chico, volcó toda su atención a la persona en su regazo. _Tiene el rostro redondo, eso siempre le hace ver algo robusto, pero ahora que lo veo más de cerca, me doy cuenta que es más delgado que yo_. Pensó, mientras lo alzaba en brazos; sentía su delgado cuerpo bajo una excesiva capa de tela y observaba con detenimiento su apacible rostro. Debía llevarlo con su amiga, de seguro le iba a dar un larguísimo sermón como todos los anteriores cada vez que llegaba lleno de golpes, pero no importaba eso, no le importaba ser regañado, la prioridad ahora era la salud del moreno.

Caminó, probablemente, unos veinte minutos, antes de detenerse en una puerta iluminada por un farolillo de luz verde, bajo un letrero en donde claramente se leía en letras grandes la frase: _"Recovery Girl Médico general"_. Agradecía que aquel consultorio se encontrase cerca del parque donde ocurrió el enfrentamiento. Acomodó al pelinegro colocando el peso de su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, con la mano ya libre, empujó la puerta y entró sin necesidad de anunciarse; luego de tantas veces que había estado allí, no lo veía ya necesario... Pero aun así lo haría por cortesía.

 **— ¡Estoy aquí de nuevo! —** Exclamó en voz alta.

 **— ¡¿Otra vez?! —** Se oyó al fondo la voz de una mujer adulta mayor **—. Hace no más de tres días tuve que suturar toda tu pierna, ¡¿Y ya estás aquí de nuevo?! Vaya problemas en los que te metes muchacho —** Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Se quitó los zapatos de un solo movimiento, fue directo a la sala, al fondo de ese pasillo y recostó en la camilla con sumo cuidado a su... ¿Amigo?

La pequeña mujer de largo cabello negro recogido con una malla, giró su silla y observó al joven sumamente confundida y asombrada; en todo ese tiempo, desde que comenzó ella a ser su doctora personal, él jamás había llegado acompañado, menos aun cargando a un jovencito inconsciente y cubierto de heridas de pelea.

 **— ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!**

 **— ¡Pregúntamelo luego! Primero revisa sus heridas, tiene una en la cabeza que ha dejado de sangrar y creo que su tabique está roto —** Contestó agitado.

La doctora tranquilizó al rubio con una sonrisa y, de un salto, se acercó a hacer lo indicado. Ambos movieron con cuidado al moreno, únicamente lo necesario para revisarlo a detalle. La mujer le colocó un sedante por precaución, para luego enderezar el hueso facial fracturado de un solo movimiento. Cosió la herida en su cabeza y besó su frente con delicadeza, haciendo uso de su habilidad.

 **— ¡Listo! Eso es todo, con eso sus heridas sanarán dentro de poco; ahora debe descansar. Probablemente despierte, a más tardar, en un par de horas —** Se sentó de nuevo en su silla, dándole vueltas a un asunto que cosquilleaba en su mente.

 **—Gracias... Kyoyu—san, eres grandiosa.**

 **—No hay porqué. Pero dime jovencito, ¿Quién es el chico que has traído?, ¿Acaso tuviste una riña con él?**

La mujer arqueó una ceja tratando de poner nervioso al rubio, lo cual funcionó bien. Un pronunciado sonrojo se mostraba es su avergonzado rostro.

 **—No es... Precisamente eso... —** Pronunció entrecortado, suspiró y volteó a observó al moreno **—... Él es el chico de la "habilidad especial" —** Soltó otro suspiro; bien, la identidad del menor había quedado al descubierto.

Eso era una increíble novedad para ella. Ese joven que siempre llegaba a su consultorio lleno de heridas de peleas callejeras, siendo víctima de burlas por su falta de poderes y siendo, debido a ello, una persona sumamente solitaria, se encontraba ahora velando por ese misterioso moreno de quien poco le había hablado.

 **—Supongo que luego me contarás el meollo del asunto —** Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que se animó a responderle.

 **—Él... Es como yo, solitario, con decepciones de la vida y que, aun así, sigue adelante. Pero a la vez somos tan diferentes... Temo que su odio hacia las personas que le hicieron daño, lo lleve por el camino equivocado. Siéndote sincero, lo he estado observando de lejos desde hace algunas semanas, pero no me atrevía a acercarme a él.**

 **— ¿Y con respecto a hoy...?**

 **—Lo salvé de una pelea callejera que se puso demasiado seria. Intentaron, realmente, hacerle daño y no iba a dejar que eso sucediera —** Rio bajo **—. Creo que de no ser por eso no le hubiese hablado.**

 **—Eres un buen niño —** La mujer se burló cariñosamente de la graciosa mueca del rubio al haberle dicho de esa forma; a veces ese muchacho alocado le parecía tan tierno **—. Entonces, ¿Sabes su nombre?**

 **—Aizawa Shouta —** Pronunció su nombre como si fuesen las palabras más anheladas de escuchar.

Otra vez, admiraba al nombrado, escudriñando cada parte de él. Definitivamente la mujer estaba demás en la escena y ella lo sabía. Se excusó con que tenía más pacientes que revisar en la otra entrada (lo cual era cierto), y salió de la pequeña habitación con una radiante sonrisa. El moreno se veía tan tranquilo de esa forma, incluso dormido podía notarse su apacible carácter y las pronunciadas ojeras, muy similares a las del rubio. _Bueno, otra cosa más que tenemos en común_ , ironizó en sus pensamientos.

El tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido para el gusto del mayor, quien acariciaba delicadamente sus oscuros cabellos, quitándoselos del rostro cada que volvían a su lugar. No sonreía, pero si se veía como un tonto enamorado (cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, aunque él no terminara de darse cuenta).

 **—Se puede saber, ¿Dónde rayos estoy?**

Dio un respingo y cayó de sopetón al suelo apenas halló despierto al moreno; afortunadamente, este seguía con los ojos cerrados. Aclaró su garganta para reafirmar su presencia, se levantó y volvió a tomar asiento al lado de un confundido Aizawa.

 **—En el consultorio de Recovery Girl —** No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso cuando vio al otro volteando el rostro como si le estuviese viendo directamente, pero con los ojos cerrados **—. D—dime, Aizawa, ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Te duele algo?**

 **— ¿Cómo me has llamado? —** Pasó de largo las interrogantes y fue directamente a un asunto del que se dio cuenta estando en medio de la pelea. En ese momento, al mayor ya comenzaba a darle un ataque de nervios, no sabía qué decir frente a aquello; tal vez podría decir la verdad de una buena vez **—. ¿Cómo es que sabías mi nombre si no te lo había dicho? —** Abrió los ojos, observándolo con enojo **—. Se supone que acabamos de conocernos, ¿No? —** Su tono de voz monótono, pero ligeramente amenazante, no ayudaba; el rubio se sentía tan indefenso por primera vez en mucho tiempo y comenzó a retroceder por instinto mientras Aizawa se incorporaba lentamente **—. ¿Y cómo es que, casualmente, pasabas por ese parque, a esas horas justamente?**

 **—Oye, cálmate, estás recién recuperado y débil porque Recovery Girl usó su habilidad en ti para sanar tus heridas —** Tartamudeó, haciendo enojar aún más al otro.

 **— ¿Disculpa? Yo no soy el acosador aquí como para que digas que me calme, ese deberías ser tú. Ahora explícame eso de cómo sabes mi nombre y porqué estabas siguiéndome —** La expresión del rubio era algo que no se imagina ver en alguien como él **—. Y no me mires con esa cara de perro callejero.**

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio en el que ambos se miraban fijamente; eso hasta que los ojos de Aizawa comenzaron a arder por falta de humedad. Gruñó bajo y, a regañadientes, se recostó nuevamente en la camilla, cerrando sus ojos un momento.

 **—No seas testarudo... —** El tono del mayor se tornó aún más cálido **—... ¿Al menos podrías decirme si te sientes bien?**

Sin siquiera esperar respuesta, ya estaba colocándole un paño húmedo sobre sus ojos, rogando porque ese chico no protestase más y se calmara para poder explicarle las cosas.

 **—No,aquí yo estoy en desventaja con mi identidad descubierta; primero quiero saber cuál es tu nombre, ya que tú sí conoces el mío —** Era lo justo y lo sabía. Suspiró resignado antes de responder.

 **— Soy Toshinori Yagi... Gusto en conocerte —** Casi susurraba al hablar, más por nerviosismo que cualquier otra cosa.

 **—Ya, no hace falta que me presente, ¿No?**

 **— ¿Podrías parar con eso por un momento? Solo quiero saber cómo te sientes.**

 **—Si tanto quieres saber, me arden los ojos, me pesa el cuerpo y mi cabeza duele a horrores, ¿Te basta con eso?**

 **—Eres más irritante de cerca... —** Dijo en voz baja y, aun así, fue oído por el moreno.

Lo veía como si no se pudiese creer lo que oía. Yagi lo había espiado, seguramente, durante semanas, ¿Y él era el irritante? Se quitó el paño que cubría su vista, se incorporó un poco y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

 **— ¿Más irritante de cerca? —** Hasta ahí llegaba su paciencia **—. ¡El irritante aquí debes ser tú!... ¿Y cómo que de cerca?, ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo te has atrevido a perseguirme?!**

 **— ¡Yo no te...!**

 **— ¡¿Sabes qué?! —** Pausó un momento la acalorada discusión para tomarse un momento y pensar con la cabeza fría antes de responder, sin embargo, le era casi imposible; él sólo quería recuperarse, irse a casa y olvidar todo lo que pasó ese día **—. Lárgate, has como que no nos conocemos y desaparece de una vez —** Volvió a recostarse y a apartar la mirada. Algo se quebró dentro del espíritu del rubio al oírlo, creyendo que no podía ser peor **—. Ya suficiente tengo conmigo, ¿Qué crees que esos tipos harían si creyeran que soy amigo de un "sin poderes"?**

Herido por lo dicho, con la autoestima por los suelos y haciendo de tripas corazón, se levantó de golpe, botando la silla al suelo y resistiendo el impulso de salir sin siquiera dar explicaciones, para gritar de rabia a todo pulmón. Tomó todo el auto control que le quedaba, soportando la impotencia y las ganas de llorar; entonces respondió a lo antes dicho.

 **—Eso... No es lo que un héroe haría —** Dichas palabras hicieron sentir culpable al moreno, transmitiéndole un remordimiento que jamás había sentido **—. ¡Los héroes salvan personas, no importa si los aprecian o no!... Eso es lo que hacen.**

 **— ¿Y tú quieres ser un héroe? —** Cuestionó despectivamente. Desconocía por qué se animó a preguntar reverenda estupidez si estaba más que clara la respuesta.

 **—Sí.**

Una respuesta simple con un trasfondo complicado, para una pregunta tan común pero a la vez tan significativa en esos tiempos.

 **—Pero qué tontería —** Sabía que estaba hiriéndolo con sus palabras **—. ¿Realmente crees que alguien como tú, sin poderes, podría llegar a ser un héroe?... Es la más grande estupidez que he escuchado, o un muy mal chiste... ¿Cómo piensas enfrentarte a los villanos?, ¿Igual que como lo hiciste hoy en el parque?, ¿Sólo con tus puños, como si fueses una bestia sin inteligencia? —** Resopló como una muy evidente y molesta decepción **—. Una persona como yo con un poder tan básico, jamás podría convertirse en héroe, ¿Y dices que tú podrías?... ¡No me hagas reír!**

Se oía el sonido de una habitación silenciosa, interrumpida por la agitada respiración de un rubio, seguramente frustrado y quizás hasta herido por lo que dijo; sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haberle hablado de esa forma. Dio un respingo al sentir la inminente, repentina y bulliciosa huida del otro, logrando notar sus furibundas y rápidas zancadas saliendo de la habitación, tal vez dirigiéndose a cualquier otro lugar de la calle donde no estuviese él.

El paño que cubría sus ojos ocultaban un llanto que sólo él sabía que existía. Perfecto, así el mayor no conseguiría verle en ese estado tan deplorable, y no hablaba del físico.

 **—Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, niño —** La voz de esa mujer se coló de la nada, dándole otro susto. No la veía, pero sentía su cálida presencia en la puerta de la habitación.

 **— ¿Y qué se supone que debía decirle?, "¡Ánimo, tú puedes!"... O quizás "Es algo imposible para alguien como tú, ¡Pero esfuérzate al máximo, tal vez lo logres!"... —** Probablemente lo último si lo hubiese dicho de una forma muy sarcástica **—... ¿No cree que sería mucha decepción para alguien como él, al darse de hocico contra la realidad el día que quiera ingresar a la escuela de héroes?**

 **— ¿Y crees que una persona que no aspira a más o que no sueña, puede llegar a vivir feliz? —** En la pequeña pausa de dio cuenta de ello; odiaba admitirlo, pero esa mujer tenía toda la maldita razón **—. Sólo sé algo, escucha a alguien con ya varios años de experiencia: Vives intentando hacer lo que te apasiona sin importar lo que las otras personas digan o simplemente no vives y dejas que la vida haga lo que quiera contigo —** Con esas palabras, ella se marchó, dejándolo atónito y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos en aquella camilla.

 _¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo con mi vida...?_ Pensó, mientras desfogaba su frustración y depresión bajo un paño que usaba para engañarse a sí mismo y al resto que estaba bien, que no tenía que preocuparse por los sueños rotos de un simple chico.

No supo decir cuánto tiempo habría pasado en esa posición, sólo supo que, apenas sintió sus fuerzas renovadas, quiso irse, no sin antes intentar pagarle como se debía a aquella mujer; sin embargo, ella lo envió a casa luego de decirle _"No te preocupes, va por cuenta de Toshinori—kun"_.

Pasó de largo todos los hechos pasados y caminó, con los pensamientos idos, durante un buen rato bajo los faroles que iluminaban las oscuras y poco transitadas calles; poco le importaba la hora que fuese. En cuanto llegó a su residencia, trepó por un árbol, perteneciente a su vecino, el cual llegaba hasta el tejado de su casa, bajó y se coló por la ventana de su cuarto. Tenía hambre, por suerte compró esa mañana había comprado algo de comida y dejado sobre su escritorio; al diablo con todo el mundo, comió un poco para luego caer de piedra sobre su cama, exhausto por su día, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos que creyó haberse dormido, para luego volver a abrirlos como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo y sintiendo la luz matutina entrar por su ventana... ¿Luz matutina?

 **— ¡¿Ya es de día?! —** Exclamó alarmado y saltando como un gato de la cama, tomando su reloj de mesa y dándose cuenta que tan sólo faltaban unos minutos para comenzar las clases **—. ¡Mierda!**

Ni siquiera se había cambiado el uniforme, que ahora se encontraba sucio, con algunas manchas de sangre y uno que otro rasgado... ¡No podía ir de esa forma a la escuela! Lo tildarían de delincuente, y su reputación de renegado no ayudaba en nada.  
A lo que fuera. Tomó la americana de su uniforme para tratar de cubrir parte de la camisa y salió por la ventana, comenzando a correr apenas pisó suelo, para intentar llegar lo antes posible. Y mientras corría, esquivaba objetos y personas de forma ágil, con movimientos aerodinámicos; eso hasta que llegó su salvación. Afortunadamente llegaba a tiempo a la parada para alcanzar el autobús que pasaba cerca de la escuela.

Con un resoplido, se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró vacío, recuperando el aliento y poniéndose a estudiar un poco de historia universal, para evitar terminar jodido en caso de un examen sorpresa.

El viaje duró muy poco. Apenas se supo en su parada, salió disparado del vehículo y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, en dirección a la institución. Jadeando y sudando como si estuviese en un horno, esperaba que su desesperado esfuerzo valiese la pena. Ya tan sólo estaba a unas calles de la escuela, tan sólo necesitaba dar vuelta a la esquina y...

 **—Maldita sea... ¡Mierda!**

Todo ese esfuerzo empleado, para darse cuenta que el edificio estaba ya cerrado, burlándose de él porque era tarde para entrar a la escuela.

Maldijo lo más que pudo a esas endemoniadas rejas pintadas de blanco. Frunció el ceño y pateó el piso, tratando de desfogar su furia e impotencia. La sangre le hervía, pero sabía que no debía perder la compostura por algo tan simple. Suspiró luego de hacer su rabieta, tiró la mochila junto a un árbol de la calle de enfrente, se quitó a como pudo la americana junto con la corbata y se dejó caer de culo al pasto. Se quedó así durante un prolongado tiempo, sin importarle nada. Estaba cansado de correr, y no ayudaba que su cuerpo estuviese resentido por las heridas y energías gastadas por lo que ocurrió el día anterior; realmente había recibido la brutal paliza de su vida.

 **—Hey... —** Oyó decir de repente a alguien que se detuvo justo a su lado.

 **—No sé quién seas, y tampoco me importa. Vete por donde viniste y déjame en paz—** No quiso alzar la cabeza para verlo, lo que quería era estar en paz un momento y luego ir a donde sus pies le llevasen.

 **—Claro, pero primero déjame disculparme.**

 **— ¡Te dije que te lar...!**

Quedó petrificado en cuanto vio la cara del mismo tipo que estuvo "jugando" con él la tarde anterior. Había desconocido por completo la voz de ese enclenque, quien sólo se valía de su habilidad con las ondas sonoras, quien le había acorralado para que los otros pandilleros hicieran lo que quisieran con él. Se levantó de golpe sin mediar palabra, encolerizado y ansioso por clavarle los puños en su cara ahora que estaba sólo, sin nadie que se aprovechase de la situación.

 **— ¡Jódete con tus disculpas! —** Lo jaló de la playera, amenazando con estrellar su puño contra ese atónito rubio.

 **— ¡Aizawa!**

 _¡Carajo!, ¿Él de nuevo?_ pensó. Cómo era posible que, después de todo lo que le había dicho, continuara siguiéndolo, ¡Y con uno de los agresores para colmo! Bajó el puño sin soltar al rubio más pequeño y dirigió su furibunda mirada hacia el otro (quien, por cierto, ya lo estaba sacando de quicio).

 **— ¿No se supone que dejarías de seguirme? —** Cuestionó con un evidente ceño fruncido.

 **—Yo no te estoy siguiendo—** Respondió tranquilo **—. Para que lo sepas, me topé con Hizashi—** san hace un rato, iba a darle una reprimenda, pero dijo estar muy arrepentido por lo de ayer, por eso vinimos a buscarte.

 **— ¡Cierto, cierto! —** Hablaba con ese tono de voz agudo y una sonrisa de dientes amistosa **—. ¡Lamento mucho lo de ayer! No tengo más opciones que hacerle caso a Shoru, es el matón de mi barrio... A él le gustó mucho mi poder así que me unió a su pandilla, no tuve opción.**

 **—Ahora que lo recuerdo —** Apretó el agarre y se acercó más amenazante al chico—. Huiste como un cobarde en lugar de ayudarnos.

 **— ¡Hey, hey, hey!... Hermano, ¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, ese tipo también me tiene amenazado!**

 **—Oye, Aizawa, ¿No es suficiente violencia por hoy?**

 **—Muy irónico quien habla de violencia —** Dijo con sarcasmo, soltando a Hizashi y dirigiéndose a él **—. Hizashi, ¿Verdad? —** El nombrado asintió **—. ¿Por qué demonios piensas que te disculparía luego de lo que me hiciste? —** Preguntó el moreno con su típica frialdad y serenidad.

 **—Vamos, no lo quise hacer; de hecho, no me gusta hacerlo, sin embargo, no puedo contra Shoru... ¡Pero él sí! —** Y señaló a Yagi, quien casi se atraganta con su propia lengua ante lo dicho.

 **— ¿Él? —** Siseó incrédulo **—. Si es un bruto que sólo usa la fuerza.**

 **— ¡Oye...! —** Sin embargo, el mayor fue ignorado.

 **— ¡No lo es!, ¡Tú no le has visto pelear! —** Exclamaba animado y alagando al otro rubio con las manos, pareciéndole a Aizawa algo exagerado de su parte **—. ¡Él es el comienzo de una leyenda urbana! Dicen que nadie puede vencerlo, lo he visto pelear y no solo usa la fuerza, ¡Tiene unas técnicas casi impecables de artes marciales!**

 **— ¿Tú? —** Interrogó con sarcasmo cuando volteó a verlo aún con incredulidad; simplemente, Yagi se encogió de hombros con modestia **—. No me lo creería de alguien sin poderes como tú.**

 **— ¡¿Qué?! —** Gritó Hizashi por la sorpresa.

 **— ¡Cállense! —** El mayor, inmediatamente fue a cubrirles a ambos la boca para evitar que hicieran escándalo por ello **— ¡¿Acaso quieren que todo el mundo lo sepa?!**

Aizawa se quitó la mano de la boca con algo de antipatía.

 **— ¿A qué rayos ha venido eso, Toshinori? —** Reclamó con molestia.

 **— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que en verdad tú no...! —** Exclamaba Hizashi con muecas exageradas que molestaban al moreno **—. ¡Es en serio?! Pero, ¿Es que nadie sabe que no tienes habilidad?**

¿Era eso cierto?, ¿Acaso Yagi había evitado que esa información se expandiera como gripe? Con esa expresión de cansancio y la mano ocultando su ceño fruncido, ya sabía que el asunto, tal vez, se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Obviamente le debía dos a ese chico, una por haberlo salvado y la otra por haberle insultado en el consultorio.

 **— ¿Podrías gritarlo más fuerte? Este un lugar público donde transita gente de quien sabe qué calaña —** Habló de improviso, dejando algo de su orgullo de lado **—. Si quieren hablar de estos temas, deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado.**

A Yagi casi se le cae la mandíbula por el comentario y eso le hizo gracia al moreno; claro, luego del día anterior, no se esperaría esa reacción de su parte, pero no quería estar en deuda con el mayor, en especial porque había hecho a Hizashi disculparse por las agresiones.

 **— ¡Yeah!, ¡Estoy de acuerdo con ello! —** Exclamó el más bajito.

Gritó el vivaracho al tiempo que los tres se encaminaron en la dirección que los guiaba Aizawa. El rubio más bajito se adelantó un poco, comenzando a decirles cosas a los otros dos, pero era completamente ignorado por un diálogo más relevante.

 **—Oye, Aizawa, ¿Es que ya no estás enojado? —** Interrogó el mayor con algo de temor.

 **—Claro que sí, aún lo estoy —** Respondió casi arrepintiéndose de lo que diría a continuación **—. Pero digamos que te debo dos favores...**

 **— ¿De qué me estás hablando?**

 **—Que te debo una por salvarme ayer y hacer que mejore —** Dijo con hastío, sintiendo el sabor a vinagre en las palabras.

 **— ¿Y el otro?**

 **—El otro es por lo que dije. No me malinterpretes, no me arrepiento de pensarlo, sólo de decirlo.**

 **— ¡Yeah, compañeros! —** A cada momento gritaba más alto y se apeaba más a ellos **—, ¡Inclúyanme en la conversación!, ¡Vamos, cantemos algo por el camino!**

 **— ¿Siempre eres así de ruidoso? —** Preguntó Yagi.

 **—Eso mismo estaba por decirle —** Se quejó Aizawa.

 **— ¡Oh, yeah!**

 **—Por favor, ya cállate —** Pronunciaron ambos con cansancio.

 _—Continuará—_


	2. II: Secreto, parte 1

II: "Secreto, parte 1"

No había pasado ni una semana desde que, supuestamente, se había hecho amigo de esos dos "tontos", y ya le estaban sacando de quicio. Uno no paraba de hablar y el otro no dejaba de buscarlo, siempre junto al más pequeño. Como en aquel momento, donde ambos estaban esperándolo fuera de la escuela.

 **\- ¿Es que no tienen nada más que hacer? -** Gruñó Aizawa, comenzando a caminar ya acompañado.

 **\- ¡Pero claro que sí! Yagi debe patearle el culo a alguien, ¡Yeah! -** Exclamó Hizashi, apoyándose en los hombros al mayor.

 **\- ¡Oye! Yo no he dicho nada de eso -** Se lo quitó de encima con una sonrisa juguetona **-. Sólo he dicho que hay un tipo que quiere golpearme por golpear a su hermano buscapleitos.**

 _¿En serio se va a pelear de nuevo?_ , pensó con hastío.  
Entonces creyó que era mejor largarse en ese momento, aprovechando la distracción de los otros. Alentó el paso y enrumbó a casa, asegurándose que ninguno de los dos le siguiera. Fue cuidadoso con sus movimientos y, cuando se supo lo suficientemente lejos, se recostó contra un mural de piedra, dejó caer su mochila y a él mismo, para luego quedarse mirando el cielo.

Quizás acabar de esa forma la secundaria no era tan malo, quizás debería replantearse algunas cosas antes de seguir...

Pero no podía pensar de forma clara. Estaba mentalmente agotado por las clases, los ojos le ardían y en sus oídos comenzaba a zumbar un _"plac, plac, plac"_ metálico y apenas audible que cada vez se intensificaba y resonaba más cerca. Luego oyó voces lejanas y una estridente... ¿Risa? Pero si se parecía mucho a la de...

Se levantó de golpe debido al pánico instantáneo. Tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo a tropezones, desesperado por no toparse con aquellos sujetos.

No iba a quedarse a comprobar si realmente eran los mismos desgraciados del otro día, eso sería completamente estúpido y suicida de su parte, más aún si lo encontraban vagando sólo de nuevo.

Entró por el callejón que conectaba a otra calle, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, maldiciendo mentalmente y esperando no encontrarse con nadie en el camino, esquivando peatones y entrando a la primera tienda que se topó. Entre más gente, menos escándalo armarían; al menos, eso suponía.

A su criterio, estaba a salvo hasta el momento, pero el miedo no se iba porque estuviese en un lugar público. Lo único que había logrado hacer era arrinconarse. Tan sólo hacía falta que los pandilleros esperasen afuera por su víctima y sería todo. No. No iba a ser pesimista, no en ese momento y no en esa situación. _Mierda, si me hubiese quedado con esos idiotas..._ pensó, recriminándose e insultándose como respuesta para evitar pensar en lo que hubiese sido. Volvió a sobresaltarse cuando escuchó el timbre de la tienda anunciando la entrada de otro cliente. Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y volvió a latir con tranquilidad al percatarse de que no eran los sujetos en cuestión, pero sin lograr identificar a la persona.

Bien, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, tal vez debía relajarse y tomarse un respiro de huir todo el tiempo. Sí, eso era, necesitaba tiempo a solas. A demás de comida para su casa. Y esa comida enlatada no se veía tan mal, ni ese ramen instantáneo, ni esas galletas y esa mantequilla de maní... Así llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba más víveres y provisiones. Tomó lo que quiso de la tienda, al fin y al cabo, tenía suficiente dinero para pagarlo todo.

Dejó las cosas en la caja, desconectándose del mundo por un momento, observando a la nada y pensando en si podría estar tranquilo algún día con gente sin escrúpulos hostigándolo.

 _¿Es que acaso no habías estado haciendo eso con esos dos rubios?_ Ahora que lo pensaba, esa semana no tuvo ningún altercado con absolutamente nadie.

 **-Mira que tener que seguirte para asegurarme que estés bien no es tan simple como parece.**

 _¡Con un caraj...!_ Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar, más que con un respingo y una obvia mueca de susto. Él juraba que algún día moriría de un infarto si el estúpido de Yagi seguía apareciéndose así de la nada.

 **-No te habrías tenido que meter a la tienda si yo te hubiese acompañado a casa -** Lo regañó con evidente molestia. ¡Ese hombre le sacaba de quicio!

Y no era la primera vez que se aparecía de la nada en la semana, no. El bendito rubio le había sorprendido, más de una vez, en una frutería cerca de su casa, en un paradero de autobús y en una librería apenas ayer. Solo que ese día, a diferencia de las otras veces, no iba acompañado del enclenque con copete.

 **\- ¿Te he dicho que eres un maldito vago que sólo sabe acosarme? -** Escupió las palabras con furia.

 **-Sí, cada día de la semana -** Respondió cruzándose de brazos y con una seria mirada.

Cierto, no iba a negar lo obvio. Sin embargo, no terminaba de entender el por qué el mayor seguía siendo peor que su sombra, siguiéndolo a todas partes al salir de la escuela.

 **-Me sorprende... ¿Acaso no te cansas de seguirme?**

 **-No eres fácil de seguir el paso, si a eso te refieres -** Sacó dinero y se lo entregó al cajero, sorprendiendo al moreno **-. Yo pago.**

¿Cómo que él pagaba? Oh, rayos. El rubio se estaba auto invitando a ir a su casa. Y esa mirada de reojo, compasiva y a la vez ligeramente burlona... Genial, más acoso por parte de ese tipo. Pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? No le quedaba de otra más que aceptar su compañía. En toda la semana no se había rendido, menos lo iba a hacer ahora que, evidentemente, daba su brazo a torcer con su presencia.

 **-Deja de seguirme -** Reclamó tomando una de las bolsas y saliendo de la tienda un poco irritado.

 **-No lo haré. Dime, ¿Quieres que vuelva a pasar lo del otro día? -** Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Ni siquiera esperaba que el otro fuese a tocar ese tema.

 **-¿Eres estúpido?, ¿Por qué demonios querría que me golpearan de nuevo? -** Respondió cabizbajo.

 **-Entonces, ¿Por qué siempre andas sólo? Viste lo que esos tipos hacen y aun así te alejas de la gente, ¿No es eso aún más estúpido? -** Debía admitir que le molestó lo que había dicho Yagi, aunque tuviese toda la razón.

 **-Todo esto tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que quieras ser un héroe, ¿Cierto?**

Era eso o realmente ser un acosador. Oyó al otro suspirar y lo sintió detenerse en medio de la calle. Por puro impulso, también hizo lo mismo y, al observarlo, notó en su rostro que la respuesta iba a ser más profunda de lo que en realidad pensaba que sería.

 **-Sí, y no -** Soltó de repente.

Se quedó estático y sorprendido. ¿Realmente era así de complicado todo? Claro, él mejor que nadie debía saber la respuesta ante lo evidente. Frunció el ceño algo ansioso por conocer más detrás de esa respuesta.

 **-Explícate.**

No recibió más que una tímida mirada, notando cómo el mayor dudaba si acceder a la petición o no.

 **-No lo vas a entender -** Contestó suavizando su voz y su mirada.

 **-Si eso es lo que crees -** Evidenció su falso conformismo.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, convencido de que el otro le seguiría. Pero no escuchaba los pasos y la presencia se hacía distante cada que avanzaba. Fue dudando en su caminar, hasta que se detuvo lentamente, para voltear y ver el rostro afligido del mayor, con evidentes dudas atiborrando su mente. Tal vez ese momento fue tan inesperado, que incluso había olvidado su reacia personalidad; entonces, todo el amargor que había sentido hacia el rubio, simplemente se esfumó cuando lo vio esbozar una sonrisa triste pero radiante, como si esta misma dijese un _"adiós"_... Cuánta aura nostálgica transmitía aquel tipo.

 **\- ¿No vas a venir? -** Inquirió un poco preocupado por ese repentino cambio de energía.

 **-Te dejaré en tu casa, si gustas -** Su tono y forma de hablar cambió por completo en un segundo.

¿Qué era todo eso?, Realmente se había sorprendido y asustado ante tal repentino reajuste en él.

 **-Claro, sígueme -** No lo comprendía, y le pesaba el no entender lo que pasaba por la mente del mayor.

Yagi caminó hasta su lado, con la mirada perdida y cargando las bolsas puesta del lado para separarlos a una buena distancia. _¿Qué le sucede?_ Se cuestionaba afligido Aizawa, no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo, preocupado, preguntándose el por qué ni siquiera cruzaba la mirada con él, como hacía todos los días cada que se encontraban.

Así siguieron, callados, caminando al lado del otro sin decirse nada, en una atmósfera donde solo estaban ellos dos; donde el moreno, en medio de todo ese ruido en su cabeza, se cuestionaba y replanteaba muchas cosas que no habían osado pasar por su mente hasta esos instantes. Él detuvo muchas otras ideas para pensar en Yagi, en esa semana acompañado por ambos rubios y el por qué de las acciones sobreprotectoras del mayor, en por qué lo eligió a él y si era el único o no bajo la protección de ese chico.

 **-Es aquí -** Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada, sin intenciones de ver al otro, pero aun así lo hicieron. Aizawa no podía y no quería sostener su mirada **-. ¿Entras?**

¡¿Que rayos acababa de preguntar?! O sea, el rubio le había caído mal desde el comienzo, ¿Por qué tendría que invitarle a entrar?... O tal vez no le cayó tan mal como creía y fue reacio con él por el simple hecho de que no se conocían. Ya ni él tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba por su mente.

El mayor simplemente sonrió, dejó las bolsas a un lado del moreno y se acercó más a él, se aproximó hacia él de manera delicada, tomó su nuca y le acercó aun más a su rostro para darle un tierno beso en la frente y una caricia en sus delicados cabellos, dejando petrificado al moreno con tal acercamiento.

 **-Nos veremos luego, Shouta -** Le susurró al momento de despegarse e irse sin mirar atrás.

Muchas dudas más azotaron su mente, su cabeza y su razonamiento estaban hechos un lío. Él no solía interesarse en absolutamente nadie y ahora venía el chico que supuestamente quería ser un héroe, a voltear sus parámetros empáticos... Tal vez ese chico no era tan mala compañía después de todo.

 **-Oye... ¡Yagi! -** Gritó. El otro volteó con notoria sorpresa ante el llamado.

No sabía qué decirle. Le había gritado su nombre por primera vez sin siquiera saber por qué.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede?**

 **\- Tú... ¿Por qué me llamaste por mi nombre?**

Vio como intentaba articular las palabras, cómo lo miraba con algo de desespero por la improvisada y repentina pregunta, todo se tensó en esos momentos de interrogantes mutuas. Hasta que el mayor se rindió, agachó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente, para luego levantar la mirada, darle otra sonrisa de despedida y realizando el gesto de silencio.

 **-Es un secreto -** Dijo, para luego marcharse junto con el atardecer y dar paso a la fría y solitaria noche.

Tan solitaria como él.

Y él tan solitario como la luna que ahora observaba desde su ventana, una dama que parecía rodeada de tantas estrellas pero acompañada por ninguna. Entonces se tocó la cabeza, sintiendo que la herida había dejado huella del día en que se conoció con Yagi y éste le había salvado y cuidado.

 **-Es un Imbécil -** Maldijo al rubio en voz baja.

 _Pero él también quiere ser un héroe..._ Pensó con gran ironía, reprochándose las cosas. Por un segundo el otro le había hecho tener un ápice de esperanza en aquel consultorio.

No podía negar algo que incluso se negó a sí mismo a dar rienda suelta desde hace algunos años y que esa llama ya extinta había vuelto a la vida con la aparición del mayor. No tenía ni idea de dónde es que venía ese chico, pero de repente comenzó a causarle interés y curiosidad.

 **\- ¿Un secreto? -** Susurró.

¿Qué de secreto tenía llamarlo por su nombre?, ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de seguirlo?, ¿Por qué Yagi aún insistía en ser aceptado por él?

Todas esas dudas nublaban su juicio y lo agobiaban al punto de no querer darle más vueltas al asunto. Se bajó del marco de la ventana y se tiró boca abajo en su cama y cerrando los ojos eventualmente, para luego volver a abrirlos y ver los rayos de luz entrando por su ventana.

 **-No otra vez... -** Gruñó.

Se levantó de golpe, viendo que aún la alarma no sonaba. Al diablo, la apagó y se alistó con calma y tiempo suficiente para hacerse un buen desayuno. Pero su día empezó con él pensando en cierta persona y en lo frustrante que era todo el asunto.

Suspiró, tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa. No habiendo dado ni un paso, levantó la vista y se encontró con algo sumamente inusual y que lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

 **\- ¿Tú? -** Cuestionó alarmado, mas el otro lo miró serio y no respondió, eso asustó aún más a Aizawa **-. ¿Qué haces aquí, Hizashi-san?**

 _-Continuará-_


End file.
